veepfandomcom-20200215-history
Democratic Party
The Democratic Party '''is a major Political party in the United States and in Veep. It's most notable members are current President Richard Splett, former President Selina Meyer, and former President Stuart Hughes. The Democratic Party rivals the Republican Party. ''NOTE: While Veep refrains from identifying Selina's political party, Selina's party is referred to the Democratic party on this wiki simply so we wouldn't have to refer to it as "Selina's party" and the opposite party as "the other party". Considering the states Selina wins on Election Night are blue and traditionally democratic states, it's more likely she's a democrat than a republican.''' Notable Members * Selina Meyer, 45th President of the United States * Danny Chung, Governor of Minnesota. * Andrew Doyle, Secretary of State under President Montez * Roger Furlong, U.S. Representative from Ohio. * Barbara Hallowes, U.S. Senator from Nevada. * Stuart Hughes, 44th President of the United States * Tom James, U.S. Senator from Connecticut. * George Maddox, Secretary of Defense under President Hughes. * Owen Pierce, U.S. Representative from Nevada. * Governor Ramos, Governor. * Jonah Ryan, U.S. Representative from New Hampshire. * Blake Stewart, party nominee in 2004. * Kemi Talbot, U.S. Senator from New York. Political Positions As in real life, the Democratic Party in ''Veep is a liberal party. Hughes and Meyer were known to have been elected as pro-choice candidates, and Selina ran her 2012 presidential campaign on immigration amnesty. The Democratic Party is also economically liberal, as Selina supported the Families First Bill, which would use tax dollars to support low-income families. In the Veep universe, the Democratic Party seems to also have a very socially conservative wing, as evidenced by Buddy Calhoun's religious opposition to gay marriage, and Jonah Ryan's anti-immigrant rhetoric. Electoral History 2004 election Blake Stewart became the party nominee, but lost disastrously, losing 49 out of 50 states in the 2004 election. 2012 election In the 2012 election, Stuart Hughes won successfully with running mate Selina Meyer. 2014 midterms In the 2014 midterms, the Democratic Party did poorly, losing a majority in the house. 2016 election President Hughes reputation was tarnished following the Uzbek Hostage Crisis and his wife's dissipating mental health, Hughes announced he would resign immediately in January 2016, and Meyer ascended to the Presidency, while still running to be President. The 2016 election ended in an historic tie, which led to a vote in the House and Senate, both of which could not produce a viable winner, until sitting Vice President Andrew Doyle broke the tie, awarding the Presidency to New Mexico Senator Laura Montez, who was running alongside Bill O'Brien, to replace Meyer as President. 2020 election Selina Meyer and running mate Jonah Ryan won the 2020 election against incumbent president Laura Montez. It is implied that the Democratic ticket received help from the Chinese in order to win the election. After 2020 Selina Meyer either lost re-election in 2024 or decided not to run again. Kemi Talbot was elected to two terms as president between 2024 and 2040. Current President Richard Splett won the elections of 2040 and 2044. Category:Government Category:Political Parties Category:Democrats